The securing of data is an important asset for any enterprise. Many Information Technology (“IT”) departments attempt to be in complete control over company data, especially with regard to employees' mobile or portable devices, which can be easily lost or stolen. Innovations exist for securing data on an end-user device. For example, there are encryption features and applications that may wipe data in case of theft or loss. However, there is a need for better solutions for sending data messages that include highly-sensitive data to unsecured or Bring Your Own Device (“BYOD”) devices without data leakage.